Winchester Spawn Verse
by otkcp
Summary: A knew verse for Supernatural, can go along with my EmmaVerse and my Canon Kids Verse. A collection of stories about the Winchesters, life on the road and parenting. Does contain spanking of minors, may contain swearing, violence, mentions of death and even on screen death and possibly slash, femslash and sexual content later on. Does not follow canon completely, R


**A/N: inspired by a prompt I was given over on LJ, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Supernatural, but boy do I like to play :)**

A young boy with olive skin and brown hair looked aroud, making sure he was alone before he took the first drag of the cigarette in his right hand. He let the smoke fill his lungs before blowing out, a sense of relief washed over him as he partook in the now familiar and comforting act. It had become a ritiual of his sometime over the months since his mother had been killed. Ben loved being with Dean and loved that the man was in fact now confirmed as his father in love but also now in blood too.

The thirteen year old boy knew that smoking at school could be risky, but he had been having a rough day and had needed to escape from it all and some how a cig between his lips was able to give him that. He was currently standing a small and dark space behind the cafeteria building. The dirty stone walls and gum covered concrete that was littered with cigarette butts had become very familiar to him over the weeks since he had started at Sioux Falls Middle School, in South Dakota.

Ben flicked his butt too the ground and was in the processing of stumping it out when he heard a voice behind him.

"Well well Mr. Braeden, looks like you're needed in the principal's office" came the almost gleeful sounding voice of Ben's least favourite teacher, Mr. Hopper.

"Damn" the young teen muttered under his breath, he hadn't ever been caught before, his Dad was going to kill him.

"What was that Mr, Braeden, I didn't quite catch what you just said?" the middle aged teacher said, obviously taking great pleasure in having caught the boy out.

"Nothing" Ben grumbled in reply.

"Follow me".

…

The baby's upset cried echoed around Bobby Singer's living room. The demon turned mother tried her hardest to calm the screaming boy who was her son, with no luck. The fact that she had the baby in the first place was still a shock, but to be here, in the hunters' lair, raising a child who was half demon, half angel with a bunch of hunters who she didn't trust and who didn't trust her was an odd way to be living life, that was for sure.

"Come on kid, work with me here" Meg pleaded with her and Castiel's seven month old son.

The baby boy had been named Elliot Kasper Winchester at birth, he had taken the hunter's name as he was the only one with any real connection to a last name and to a family, not to mention Dean was the one who was pretty much raising the boy, Cas and Meg were kind of just along for the ride.

The pleading was no use, there was no pleading with a sick baby. His face hot from the fever and the screaming, baby Elliot proceeded to puke all that he had eaten that day over his mother's front, much to the displeasure of said mother.

"Gross, Clarence Jr." the dyed blond groaned, handing the offending baby to Dean who was holding a bottle of water for the baby and laughing at the demon mother.

"Shut up" she snapped at Dean before disapearing from the room to clean herself up.

"Good job Little Dude" Dean said to the baby as he pulled him into his arms, using the cloth in his hand to wipe the sick from around his mouth and offered him the bottle to help remove the foul taste.

Dean used the back of his hand to feel the still fussing baby's forehead and cheeks, he was still very warm.

"Let's go see if we can get you something to help you feel better" the hunter soothed Elliot.

...

The principal's office was a room Ben had been familiar with at some of his previous schools, but for this school, this Principal and this office, it was his first time. The room was not very big, but not that small either. Bookshelves lined a couple of the walls. Principal McWarn sat in a comfortable looking chair behind his desk, Ben sat in on of the less comfortable chairs facing him.

"Well Mr. Braeden, what do you have to say for yourself?" Pricipal McWarn asked the nervous looking teen.

Ben just shrugged, he didn't know what to say and he didn't feel like he should have to awnser to this man he did not even know. Full of angst and attitude, some of which came with being thirteen, some came from being a hunter's kid and the rest came from having watched his mother being torn apart by demons right in front of him.

"Don't shrug at me, I asked you a question" the greying man pressed on.

The boy knew he probably shouldn't make it worse by pissing off the principal, his Dad was going to be plenty pissed enough as it was. Ben had no doubt that any minute now an angry Dean Winchester was going to come through the door and then he would be toast.

But when the door swung open and a demon walked through, Ben was relieved, for the first time he was glad to have a demon over his Dad, although this demon was Meg and she would most likely report back to Dean. Ben gave her a pleading look, trying to capture her attention. The now blond demon turned to Principal McWarn.

"Give me a moment to confer with my client" the sarcasam was clear as day in her voice.

The owner of the office they were in had decided to give them a moment to talk, while he fetched himself some coffee and chocolate cake from the staff room aross the hall.

"I will give you a moment to speak" he said as he pulled inself up from his chair, his rounded beer belly scraping against the wooden desk as he did so.

With the man now gone, Meg turned to Ben "So what are you in for punk?" she asked.

Ben smiled a little and replied "smoking behind the caff".

"Don't you know smoking kills?" she asked.

The teenager snorted and shot back "I'm a Winchester, I'd be damn lucky if lung cancer got me".

Meg shrugged, she had to give him that one, with his family's history the kid would indeed be lucky to die a natural death.

"Not that it matters, Dean is going to end me" Ben moaned.

He then added as a plea " Unless you cover for me, please Dad is going be pissed if he finds out".

"Are you kidding me?" Meg asked, sounding almost baffled

" Your Dad would kill me, that damn knife straight through the heart, unicorn baby or not" she said , the unicorn baby remark was in reference to her son Elliot and her feelings for his father, an angel, Castiel,

"Please, he wouldn't kill you" Ben begged.

"Not over something as trivial as this anyway" he added.

"He wouldn't kill you either, just make sitting unpleasent for some time" she reminded him that she now knew the score with the Winchester family and their kids breaking rules and disregarding orders.

Ben pouted and gave her a pleading puppy look that he had clearly inherited from his moose of an uncle.

"Fine it'll be our little seceret" she conceeded.

"Thanks Meg" Ben said happily, even going so far as to hug the less evil demon.

"Get off me Brat" she grumbled.

Neither of the two had noticed Principal McWarn listening by the door, the out of shape man took great pleasure in seeing children get what's coming to them and as he no longer worked in a paddling state he would have to leave the corporal punishment up to the parents, but that didn't mean he couldn't be the one to make sure that Benjamin Braeden's father was gotten in contact with and told about his son's misbehaviour.

…

When Jacob got home that afternoon he gave his cousin an incredulous look, he had heard through the grapevine at school that Ben had been sent to Pricipal McWarn's office after being caught smoking on school grounds. His hadn't known before now how much of an idiot his new found cousin was. Jacob shook his head, he just hoped Uncle Dean didn't kill the kid, he had gotten kind of use to having Ben around.

"You're an idiot you know" Jacob told his cousin, who gave him a version of the 'Sam Winchester Bitch Face' in reply.

"Why is he an idiot?" Emma asked, her green eyes looking from her older cousin to her big brother and back, her head cocked to the side in thought, as if she could some how read their minds and decipher what they were talking about. Ben hoped his sister, who had not come into this world in the traditional way was not able to do such a thing.

"Never mind Emz" Jacob said, smiling at the little blond girl.

"Why don't you go see if my Dad is back with Riley yet?" he suggested.

Emma gave them one last suspicious look before agreeing "Okay I will" and skipping off further into Uncle Bobby's house to see if her younger cousin was back yet and could play with her.

Once Emma had left the room, Jacob teased his cousin "Benny Boo is gonna be in the shitcicles".

Ben glared and threw a couch cushion at his cousin's head "Shut up Jake" he snapped.

Jacob just laughed as the cushion collided with his face, he loved this new feel to family, although he did of course miss his Mom, he was also now happy with his place amoungst the Winchester Brood. He felt safe and like he belonged and wasn't alone, he had cousins, Uncles, A Grandfather and even a Dad and kid brother too.

"Love you too Benny Boo!"

"Isn't that touching?" Dean asked aloud to no one in particular.

He had just returned home from his trip to the local doctor's office to get little Elliot check over. He had received a rather interesting and informative phone call from his teenage son's school principal, apparently Ben had picked up a nasty habbit or so and well pride wasn't exactly the emotion Dean had in mind right now.

Both boys's heads whipped around to where Dean was now standing, propped against the door frame, a sleeping baby Elliot in his arms and a less than pleased look on his face. Oh yes, Daddy Dean was home and he didn't look at all happy, Ben had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had no doubt his Dad knew some home, but Meg had promised and Jacob wouldn't have told on him, at least not yet.

"Jake take Elliot and get Meg to put him down for a nap, Ben and I need to talk" Dean ordered, Jacob didn't hesitate to do as his uncle asked, he wanted to be out of the line of fire.

"You and I kid, we are going to have a little chat" Dean said to his son.

"Kitchen! Now! March!" the angry father ordered.

…

Bobby Singer's kitchen was old and run down looking, just as the rest of his house was, but it still had that oddly homely feel to it, at least it did if you were a Winchester. This kitchen, like the house it belonged to had been a safe haven to Dean and his brother while they were growing up, they had spent plenty of time here with their 'Unle Bobby'. Dean had many fond memories of this kitchen and some not so fond but equally as important memomries too.

Happy memories of eating pies cooked by neighbours and helping Bobby make pancakes or sandwiches or chilli. But there were also the memories of standing in the only free corner of the room, over between the pantry and the wall, memories of his Uncle giving him a splash of hotsauce to help burn out his temper faster or the times his father would give him a squirt of liquid soap in the mouth to remind him to keep his language clean.

And then there were the many times he had found himself bent over, arms braced on the countertop as his Dad or Bobby whaled on his ass with Bobby's horrible old spoon. This was an experience his own son was about to commit to memory.

"I had a really interesting phone call today, want to guess who from?" Dean asked, he almost stopped what he was doing when he realised just how much he now sounded like his own father, but he kept going, he was after all a father now too and this was now his job, even more so then it had been with Sammy when they were younger. Ben was his kid and with Lisa gone, it was down to him to make sure the kid grew up well.

"Um, the Pope?" Ben asked, his natural smart ass gene kicking in, it wasn't his fault Dean had passed it on to him now was it?

"Want to try that again?" Dean barked out, his patients wearing very thin indeed.

"No Sir" his teenage son replied, a change in tune and tone, good maybe the kid had some brain cells left after all.

"Well got anything to say for yourself?" Dean asked, he was kind of hoping his son had a good explination for today but his hopes were dashed when Ben shook his head, looked down at his feet and repeated.

"No Sir" the young teen was looking miserable now.

"Well if you've got nothing more to say, you know what to do now" Dean instructed, indicating the counter as he retrieved the spoon from it's place in Bobby's kitchen draw.

The kid looked almost ashen as he turned to bend over, he almost cried when his Dad said "Drop 'em kid, we're doing this one au natural" but he didn't dare disobey his father right now, he was smarter then that.

Dean wasted no time, he made very quick work of landing sharp and painful cracks of the horrid spoon on his teenage son's pale, naked butt. As he watched the behind turn from white, to pale pink an d finally to a painful red, he noted that his son was bawling and he wanted so badly to stop.

"Our lives are dangerous enough as it is, you don't need to up the ante by smoking" Dean scolded, still swinging the spoon and letting it fall on Ben's sore rear.

"You know how your Mom felt about smoking" he added, feeling horrible for doing it but knowing that bringing up Lisa right now would drive the message home, that and five of the hardest swats to the backs of each of the boy's bare thighs.

Ben cried mournfully, both from the burning pain in his ass, but also from the very real pain in his heart that had been with him since his mother's death.

"I love you kid, don't make me do that again." Dean said as he pulled his wayward son into a comforting hug and kissed the top of his head.

"Love you Dad"Ben murmered into his Dad's shoulder.

"Go up to your room and get some rest now Ben, I'll call you when Uncle Sam is back with dinner okay?" Dean nudged his son toward the the door.

Ben stopped only to pull his jeans and underwear back up, it was not a pleasant experience. With his clothes righted Ben hurried up to his room, hoping to avoid any akward moments with the rest of his family.

With Ben out of the room, Dean turned to where Meg was standing "enjoy the show did you?" he asked.

Meg dropped her eyes for a moment before replying "I may be pervy but I'm not that pervy" she said.

"Right"the hunter muttered sarcastically.

As he was about to put the spoon back he added "And Meg, if you try and hide something from me about one of my kids again, I'll be coming for you too" Dean said, brandishing the wicked old spoon in her direction.

Meg smirked at his threat "Mm Kinky, just how I like it."

Dean looked oddly embarased as he returned the spoon to it's rightful place and hurried out of the kitchen to go and spend some quality time with his family.

**A/N: this too me ages to write, I hope you all enjoy my efforts, and please review!**


End file.
